User talk:Hutchm
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Deja View page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:39, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Removing Section Titles Please stop removing the section headline "Stranded". Because Donut failed to rescue them, the group officially became stranded because they have no source of escape at that point. The headline also prevents a section from getting too long. Do it again and you will be banned. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:20, October 14, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome, and yes maybe we can. Sorry if I came on rough at first. Oo7nightfire (talk) 15:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Counselor The Counselor's appearance in Reconstruction doesn't look much like his appearance in the Project Freelancer Saga either. His appearance in Season 10 also looks slightly altered than in Season 9. Councilor.jpg Counselor questioning Tex.png He is voiced by the same voice actor, Asaf Ronen, and has similar characteristics as the Counselor, such as his interrogations. There wasn't really much to work with during the release of Recovery One, so Rooster Teeth probably had to use what they were limited to. For example: the soldier that attacked South and Wash in Recovery One: Part Four, was the Meta. Although he didn't look much like the Meta in his appearance, he is still considered as such because he retained the Meta's characteristics and was described to take Freelancer A.I. and equipment. Rooster Teeth simply didn't have the resources to have him look like the Meta at the time, that doesn't mean he's not the Meta. This goes for the Counselor as well: the guy had the same voice and mannerisms; it's the same person, RT just didn't have the resources back then than they do now. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:19, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I know, thats what im talking about above. Just because he looks different there doesnt mean its not the Counselor. Look at the image of the Meta above; just becuz he looks nothing like the Meta doesnt mean that it isnt him. Like I said, RT didnt have the resources to make Counselor & Meta look the way they do now, so they used what they were limited to. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:54, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Did you not read what I wrote above? Rooster Teeth did not have the resources back then to make the Counselor look like he does right now!!! They made him look like that becuz they had nothing else to work with! That doesn't mean he's not the Counselor! After that, Rooster Teeth got better equipment and resources such as: a new game engine and animators. Carefully read why I think the image below is the Counselor. Oo7nightfire (talk) 13:01, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm getting the feeling this guy just never saw Recovery One. Hence, he never saw this appearance and has no clue what it's doing on the page. Because if you saw it then it's pretty damn obvious it's the Counselor. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 14:39, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh now I get it he makes an appearance in recovery one mini series doh! Okay, haven't seen anything yet. Thanks for bringing that up to me. Oo7nightfire (talk) 05:08, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Cyclops Cyclops can be both a neutral character and an antagonist. Oo7nightfire (talk) 06:12, December 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Oo7nightfire (talk) 06:19, December 6, 2013 (UTC)